


One Man’s Trash Is Another Man’s Treasure

by tofu_desu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_desu/pseuds/tofu_desu
Summary: Midorima is an AI robot that Takao took in when Akashi was going to throw it away for being a defect.I'm more a takamido shipper but the relationship in the story is more implied, technically not really, so it can go either way.





	1. Chapter 1

“You really sure you want to dispose of him?” Takao asked, glancing over at the limp body in nothing but a thin gown sitting on the chair across from Akashi who was more preoccupied by the bluenette sitting by his feet.

Kuroko is what he is called if Takao remembers correctly. Being a powerful, intelligent, and influential multibillionaire, it wasn’t a surprise that Akashi Seijuuro had the creation artificial robot made just for the heck of it of which Takao was one of the engineer for. 

“Shintarou was just a prototype, not much use for him besides playing shogi.” Akashi reached down to pet Kuroko on the head, obviously displeased with Midorima’s performance.

Clearly, Kuroko had a more intimate purpose that Midorima did even though the structure of how their body was made was similar. Kuroko was petite with a flattering feminine body for a male while Midorima on the other hand, was tall and well built even with the pretty face. To the market, Kuroko was much more ideal to those with similar interest that Takao knows Akashi was using him for. 

Akashi stared at the green headed robot with a bored look, “Why don't you take him then? Seeing as you did work on him, I might as well just gift him to you instead of the incinerator.” 

“Wait, seriously?! Can I?” Takao was surprised that Akashi was even willing to give him an AI robot that can cost up to hundred thousands of dollars, one he could never afford. 

“Do whatever you want, just remove him from my sight.” Akashi waved him off.

“T-thank you sir! I’ll be going then.” 

Takao hurriedly picked up the robot and rushed out as fast as he could before Akashi changed his mind. He struggled to take the robot down to his scooter parked in the company garage. He earned a few strange look but all he could care about was making sure the robot on his back was unharmed from him basically dragging it. The robot probably weighs about the same as himself but it was so much more taller that Takao had a hard time keeping its legs off the ground.

“Oof, welcome home Shin chan!”

Takao carefully laid him down on the tatami mat next to the kotatsu in his living room. The ride back home was eventful for sure. Takao had made Midorima where his helmet instead and had his jacket wrapped around them so that Midorima accidentally fall off.

“Ah! Your feet got dirty.”

Takao noticed the dirt marks on Midorima’s feet, probably made when he was carrying him. Takao rushed to the bathroom to fill up a wash bin with warm water and a small towel. He carefully made his way back and sat down on the floor in front of Midorima.

“Don’t worry I’ll clean you up.” 

Takao dipped the towel into the water and wringed it before picking up one of Midorima’s foot onto his lap. He softly wipes away the dirt, making sure that Midorima’s foot was clean before moving to the other foot. Even if Midorima was an AI, Takao was gentle with every touch. He had mostly work on the interior support structure while Kise was the one to design the looks of Midorima. More than just being attached to something he had help created, he was enamored with the AI sitting in front of him. 

“First thing tomorrow I’ll find a way to turn you back on.” Takao brushed Midorima’s soft long green hair to the side, “I should cut your hair too.”

Takao couldn’t wait to see those beautiful emerald green eyes again but it would have to wait until tomorrow when he wasn’t so exhausted. Luckily he had the day off to work on Midorima. He laid out his futon for Midorima while he slid under the kotatsu.

“Goodnight Shin chan. I’ll see you in the morning.”

At the first sunlight streaming through the crack of the blinds on the window, Takao was already excitedly at work to fix Midorima’s battery circuit. It only needed a few tweaks here and there. He wouldn’t be able to assess any interior damage until after Midorima has been powered on.

“That should do it.” 

Takao closed the panel on Midorima’s chest, amazed at how well it sealed. No one would have guessed that they were an android unless they were part of the manufactured. Takao truly had to applaud Akashi in his design as well as Kise for the appearance. Even he himself could not deny that Midorima was extremely attractive, probably much more to his taste than for Akashi. Takao watched in amazement as Midorima’s eyes flicker open with his emerald green eyes actually glowing before dimming down to a more humane look. 

“Good morning Shin chan.” Takao greeted, taking in the beautiful being in front of him.

Midorima’s eyes looked around the room in confusion before landing on Takao, “Where am I? You’re not Akashi.”

Takao didn't even tried to hide the frown on his face that left as soon as it came on. It was only reasonable that Midorima would be looking for Akashi as he did belong to the man as soon as he first awoken. ‘Should I tell him?’ Takao pondered, not sure how well Midorima would take the news.

“This is my home, we met when you first woke up four months ago. The name is Takao Kazunari. Akashi gifted you to me instead of throwing you away.” Takao figured it would be much better for Midorima to know now then find out later.

“I-I see. It was bound to happen with my replacement with Kuroko, I just didn’t expect it to happen so soon. Thank you for taking me in. As you may have already know, my name is Midorima Shintarou.” Midorima politely bowed.

Takao was a bit taken back with how well Midorima was taking the news or perhaps he just didn’t want to show him how hurt he was. Though with Takao hawk like eyes, he was able to detect the subtle pained expression on Midorima’s face. Takao was sure it was not only just the imprint that was installed to him to be attached to the first person he saw when he first woke up but that Midorima was genuinely attached to Akashi, something that bothered him quite a bit. Just how cruel could Akashi be to want to dispose of someone like Midorima even if he wasn’t exactly human.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what would you be using me for? I’m afraid I may be limited in my performance for…certain activities.” Midorima moved to sit on his knees instead.

“Nothing of the sort that would make you uncomfortable, just be you. We’ll just be like roommates or something.” 

Takao haven’t thought that far in as to what Midorima would do for him. All he wanted was to take in instead of watching Midorima be destroyed just because his owner lost interest in him. 

“Hey.”

Takao reached out to rest his hands on Midorima’s shaking one on his lap. Midorima was terrified to be thrown away again for failing to perform to his owner’s satisfaction. He was saved from being incinerated once but that didn’t mean he would be saved again if Takao also lost interest in him. He was thankful for sure but he also thought it may have been better to be destroyed having no knowledge or awareness of why than to have this complex emotions he didn’t know how to handle. 

“It'll be okay Shin chan, I'll never throw you away I promise.” Takao linked their pinky together to make a promise.

Takao swears to himself that he would never let Midorima feel as though he was abandoned ever again. Hell, someone would have to pry Midorima away from his cold dead hands before being able to take him away. Takao grin widely seeing the small smile illuminating Midorima’s face, pleased that he made his Midorima make that face.


	2. Chapter 2

Life with Midorima was interesting for sure but overall Takao really enjoyed Midorima’s company and he hoped the man feels the same way too. First thing he learned was that Midorima could not cook at all, in fact he accidentally burned the skin on his finger while trying to cook for him. Takao was shocked to come home to a messy kitchen and a Midorima sitting on his knees apologizing for failing to make a proper meal for the tired Takao. He, on the other hand, was about to lose his mind at the injured man, he cared way much more for Midorima’s safety than anything. Takao had told him that he’d figure out a way to fix the permanent mark but Midorima refused, saying it was something he got from trying to make a meal for Takao, a reminder that he has a lot to learn before getting to perfection. Now he always wear bandages on his hands, meticulously wrapping and rewrapping the bandages at specific times of the day and if it got dirty. 

Another quirk Midorima gained was that wakes up to watch Oha Asa horoscope reading every morning at six, becoming quite obsessed with collecting lucky items that were available around in the apartment. When he didn’t have his lucky item, Takao noticed that Midorima would sit near the window with his back on the wall for the whole entire day. So to make Midorima happier, Takao would try his best to go get the random lucky items that he didn’t already have. Every time Takao gets him his items, Midorima would give him a small thankful smile that Takao considered as the greatest accomplishment, storing the memory to heart. Although Midorima would pout a bit if Takao didn’t also get his lucky items which only made Takao’s heart swell with happiness and adoration. It was insanely adorable that the tall man would shyly try to do things for him without making it obvious but Takao caught on to it all, nothing escape his hawk eye after all. Perhaps the one thing Midorima did that absolutely made Takao want to hug him was when he found an old pair of Takao’s glasses.

“Are these yours?” 

Midorima picked up a pair of black-rimmed glasses that Takao had accidentally left out after going through his desk to look for some paperwork. Takao had to wear glasses during the time he was working on Midorima due to the over straining his eyes, mostly from the lack of sleep. Thankfully he quickly recovered as soon as he had a week worth of rest after Midorima woke up. 

“Yeah but I don’t need it anymore.” Takao reached over to nearly toss it back into his desk until Midorima pulled back.

Midorima looked up at him, “Can I keep it?”

“Uh sure.”

Takao’s heart was not prepared to see Midorima slowly put the glasses on his face with a pleased look. Takao had to resist the urge to tackle his Shin chan with affection. He truly does have to applaud himself for being able to keep his hands to himself. 

Every day seeing Midorima wearing his old pair of glasses, was super endearing that he couldn’t help but give Midorima warm hugs before he heads off to work and after he gets home. Much like Midorima’s Oha Asa, it became his habit to hug Midorima despite his protest that Takao was positively sure it was just an act. The cute flush on Midorima’s cheek and ears didn’t escape his eyes afterall.

“Stop hugging me every time you return home, you stink of an android.” Midorima scrunched up his nose but made no movement to push Takao away.

Takao sniffed himself, “Really? Akashi ordered another production of an android.”

Midorima only hummed as Takao let him go. Bringing up Akashi seemed to hit a spot for Midorima, which still bothered Takao. Deciding that it was best to leave that conversation alone, he went to go take a bath to remove the lingering smell of the new android. Kagami was the latest assignment that was tall, though not as much as Midorima, also well built which Takao would say is in similar stature like Aomine. Kagami didn’t seem to fit Akashi’s preference so he guessed that it must be for someone else. 

After getting dressed, Takao came back out to find Midorima waiting patiently on his knees at the short-legged table with dinner already set. Takao sat down across from Midorima admiring the view.

“So what have my wife made tonight?” Takao teased, though he was half serious.

“Fool! I am not your wife.” Midorima pushed up his glasses, “Kimchi fried rice.”

Takao laughed, “I love kimchi, thanks Shin chan! You’re truly the best!” 

“I didn’t make it for you” Again another motion to push up his glasses.

It was easy to recognize that when Midorima was embarrassed, he had a habit of pushing up his glasses in attempt to hide his emotion. Though dinner was a bit burnt and too salty, Takao happily ate the meal that Midorima made for him. It pleased him greatly that Midorima learned to do something exclusively for him, no one else, not even Akashi, only for Takao. 

Sleeping on the same futon just barely fitting the both of them was quite a challenge at first. Before Midorima would argue about Takao having to sleep under the kotatsu when he should be properly sleeping on the futon instead. Takao had jokingly said that perhaps they should just sleep together and was completely caught off guard when Midorima agreed as long as Takao is on the futon.

“Goodnight Shin chan.” 

Takao peeked over to the man removing his glasses and gently putting them above his pillow next to the lucky item for the next day as well as Takao’s. Takao had bought him a pajama set including a hat that has carrots all over it. It was adorable on Midorima, making him too look like a carrot with the orange color pajamas and his own green hair. Midorima had other pajamas as well but Takao took notice of him preferring to wear the carrot one.

Midorima shift his hat around before lying down besides Takao, “Goodnight Takao.”

Mornings were never something Takao looked forward to but with Midorima, it was the best time of the day. Takao would always wake up with the taller man sleeping peacefully while snuggled against Takao’s chest. Takao would just lay there for a couple of minutes to enjoy the close contact before carefully getting up to get ready.

“G’morning.” Midorima mumbled as he sat up on his knees, still half asleep.

Takao slid on his socks before going over to get his morning hug. Midorima would deny it later but he was the first to hold out his arms ready for Takao’s embrace. Takao pecked the man on the forehead and watched him fall back down on the futon to go back to sleep.

“I’ll see you later.” Takao pulled the blanket over Midorima.

“Hmm lucky item, don’t forget.” Midorima tiredly reached upward to grab the keychain of a basketball.

Takao let out a small laugh, taking the keychain, “Alright, I’m heading out.”

He was working on Kagami’s leg when he noticed from the corner of his eyes Kuroko. It was a bit awkward meeting the small boy and Akashi since he took in Midorima but he tried to not let it bother him too much. With Kuroko around, it only means that Akashi was somewhere close by. 

“Is he done?” 

Speaking of the man, Akashi came up from behind Kuroko, eyeing Takao with those heterochromia eyes that still sent shivers up his spine. Takao briefly looked away when Kuroko purred as Akashi ran his hand down Kuroko’s back. That was too intimate for Takao to watch, he felt as though it was something more private that he shouldn’t see. Akashi probably purposely does it to show who Kuroko belongs to. 

“Just about done, Kise asked me to make a few adjustment to reduce the shock impact from extraneous activities in the joints. He’ll be ready soon.” Takao put his tools away. 

“Good, Aomine has been getting impatient lately.”

So it was for Aomine instead. It surprised Takao a bit seeing as how much Aomine always talk about big boobs, he definitely didn’t hide his sexual activities as well. To each their own, of course. Even Takao never thought he would be interested in the same sex until meeting Midorima but he had no plans to take their relationship any further until he had Midorima’s consent. It was clear that Midorima knew, he is a smart man after all, and made no signs to shy away from Takao’s antics but Takao wanted to wait till Midorima gave him the okay.

“How is Midorima?” Akashi asked out of the blue.

Takao froze, not sure what Akashi’s intention were, “He’s good, adjusting to fit my lifestyle I guess.”

“Yes, I believe that was a sudden change in environment. Do bring him around, he was entertaining to play shogi against. Perhaps he can learn a few new tricks that would be worthwhile to watch.”

There was a small glint in his eyes that made Takao’s blood boil. He was probably interpreting what Akashi said wrong but it still sounded like Midorima was nothing more than a pet for Akashi’s amusement. Takao grit his teeth to prevent himself from launching at the man.

“I’m sorry to be rude but I refuse to let Midorima near you.” Takao glared at the man.

Akashi only smirked, “Seems like your more attached than I had predicted. Perhaps I should have toss Midorima away instead, that way you wouldn’t think twice about baring your teeth at me mutt. Remember your place before I take back what is mine and make you watch him burn.”

“Akashi?” Kuroko leaned against Akashi, distracting him for a few seconds.

“Next time hold your tongue, you may resume your work.” Akashi turned around and walked out of the room.

“Sorry…is Midorima happy?” Kuroko asked.

Takao let out a breath he didn’t realized he was holding, “Don’t mind it, I spoke out of line. I would like to think he’s happy or at least happier now.”

“That’s good, I would like to meet him sometimes without Akashi presence, of course, if you don’t mind.” 

“Never knew you were fond of him.” Takao didn’t mean to make it sound sarcastic but Midorima was replaced with Kuroko.

“He was good company, Midorima did tried to watch over me when I first awoken despite how awkward he may be. Perhaps it was only because he was lonely being the only different one, we may be android but we still feel emotions like you humans do. I never intended to take his spot but this is what I was made for.”

“I’m sorry Kuroko, I didn’t realized that.”

Kuroko gently smiled at him, “I owe you my gratitude, not just as my creator but also taking care of Midorima.”

That night before bed, Takao sat Midorima down in front of him. It wasn’t Takao’s style but he figured this was the best way to get his feelings across. Though Midorima may not understand how humans interact fully, he was still very perceptive of his surroundings. 

“What is it Takao?” Midorima asked after sitting in silence for almost half an hour.

Takao sighed, “Sorry just give a me few seconds to process what I’m about to say.”

Midorima nodded, patiently waiting for Takao. Takao, on the other hand, was freaking out like crazy inside. He wasn’t sure how Midorima would respond to him. He had already made it clear what he was expecting of Midorima from the beginning and it made him feel like trash to go back on those words. Truth be told he wanted something more, he didn’t see Midorima like a sex object that Akashi might have towards Kuroko but that wasn’t to say he wasn’t sexually attracted to Midorima either. The tall man was beautiful, charmingly awkward at times, and brought out emotions he never thought he had. 

“Shin chan, no that's not right, Midorima Shintarou…I’m guessing you might have already realized this but I’m very attracted to you. I know I told you that I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable and that we should just live together like roommates but after having a conversation with Akashi, I realized that I want you. How should I say this? Shintarou I love you and I don’t care who I have to go against, even if it is Akashi himself, I never want to lose you.” Takao scratched the back of his head losing confidence the longer Midorima stayed silent, deep in thought.

“So you want to have an intimate relationship with me similar to Akashi and Kuroko?” Midorima frowned. 

“No! I mean yeah kind of in a sense but more than just that. I won’t deny that I want you but I also want you to, you know, want me too…if any of that makes sense. Since we are living together I thought it is only right to let you know how I feel towards you and if it makes you uncomfortable in any way I can find somewhere else for you to stay with.”

Midorima nodded, “Okay.”

Takao tightly gripped at the edges of his shorts feeling heart broken. He didn’t want to end things so soon but it was only fair to respect Midorima’s decisions. It was already late so he figured he’d call either Kise or Tatsuya in the morning. He was about to get up when Midorima grabbed his hand with a confused look.

“Shin chan?”

“A-are we lovers now?” Midorima shyly asked. 

“What? I thought you, wait does that mean your okay with this?”

“I already said okay you fool.” 

Takao threw his arms around Midorima with a delighted laugh. So the ‘okay’ was directed towards Takao’s feelings. It wasn’t a clear answer that Takao wanted but for now it was the best he was going to get from Midorima. 

“I love you Shin chan!”

Midorima hid his smile in Takao’s shoulder, “I know…Kazunari.”

“W-what did you just call me? Shin chan!” Takao could have sworn he heard Midorima said is name for the first time, “Can I kiss you?”

“I’m going to bed, goodnight.” Midorima lay down, tucking himself nice and warm underneath the blanket.

Takao groaned, “Come on Shin chan, you’re being so adorable right now, can’t I please get just a small kiss?”

“I never said no.” Midorima teased.

“Shin chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of studying for my finals I'm writing this instead, at least this chapter/sequel have a relationship forming unlike the first one. Please do excuse any mistakes, I don't really proofread to save myself from the cringe of reading my own writings.


End file.
